


Never Leave

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Getting Back Together, Post-Break Up, Previous Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Hermione has waited for him to come back for over a year.Theo has wondered if she ever moved on, if there's still anything there.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, background Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: March Madness - Slytherin Style





	Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Draco's Den March Madness! My chosen pairing was Theo/Hermione.

“For the last time, Draco.” Hermione scolded as she walked faster. “I’m not interested.”

“Well you can’t keep going on like this, you’ll be a spinster in no time at all.”

Hermione let out a snort. “Thanks so much.”

Draco kept up with her pace, refusing to let it go. “Harry’s worried, too, you know. You’ve been alone for a while now, it’s time to get back out there.”

Hermione sighed. Draco always played the Harry card when he really wanted something. “I’m fine, Draco. I’m not unhappy. Being single doesn’t mean I’m miserable.”

Draco arched a perfect brow at her, making her roll her eyes. “Alright, so I’m a little lonely, I’m perfectly capable of finding someone on my own.”

“Then why haven’t you?” He challenged.

Hermione closed her eyes briefly. They both knew the answer to that. There’s been no one since him. Since Theo. “No one will ever be him.”

Draco reached over and laced his fingers with hers, making her stop in the middle of the atrium to face him. “Is that what you’re waiting for? Another Theo?”

“No.” She wasn’t looking for anyone, she only wanted him.

“What if I told you that this guy I had in mind would be perfect for you.” Draco pressed. “Harry’s met him and he thinks the same.”

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You’re not going to give up, are you?”

He grinned. “No, sweetheart. I’m not.”

“Fine.” She huffed. “When?”

“Seven sharp. That little Italian place you used to love.”

“Tonight?” She squealed.

Draco kissed her on the forehead. “Trust me. And don’t be late!”

Hermione stared at him and he ran off, wondering why she even agreed.

* * *

As Hermione was shown to her seat she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She hadn’t been here in over a year. Since Theo. She wore her favorite red dress and ordered a bottle of wine, a year that Theo always preferred, but tried not to think about that. She supposed she should look at the menu, maybe she would order something different this time.

She wondered who on earth Draco had set her up with. Who could possibly live up to him... there was no one, and they both knew that.

“Hello, Hermione.”

Her head snapped up in shock.

“I’m surprised you’re even looking at the menu, we both know you’re going to order your favorite.”

Theodore Nott sat down across form her, looking as gorgeous as ever.

“Th-Theo?”

He took a deep breath and looked right at her as he sat down. “I didn’t think you’d want to see me if you knew I was back. Don’t be upset with Draco, he gave me quite the tongue lashing already.”

“You certainly deserve it.” She snapped.

Theo winced, making Hermione feel sad and validated at the same time.

“I know, believe me, I know. You have to understand that I couldn’t say anything about what it was I was doing.”

“I work for the same Ministry that you do, Theo. A bloody note by the bed would have been better than what you did. I came home one day and you were gone, there wasn’t a single trace left of you.”

“I’m sorry, Hermione. Please believe me.” He begged. “I know I could have done it better, I’ve had over a year to replay that day in my mind, I was only given short notice to disappear. I had no choice but to listen.”

She sighed as she rubbed her temples. Of course she understood it all, she didn’t speak to Harry for an entire month after he finally told her that Theo had been moved into witness protection. The string of black marketeers he’d been undercover with had figured out who he really was and had been trailing him, and for his safety and hers Theo had to completely disappear as if he never existed.

“It’s over now, Hermione. It’s over.” He laid his hand on the table, palm up, silently asking for her forgiveness. “I’ve thought about you every single day, I’ve never stopped. Please, please... let me make it up to you.”

She shook her head. There wasn’t a single thing that could keep her away from him, now. He’d been the one she dreamed about every night, and he was here. He was home. “Theo, I-“

“I quit the Aurors.” He rushed out. “Turned in my notice the day they caught the bastards. A year of my life was stolen from me. An entire year of not seeing you, not waking up with you, not arguing with you. I miss you, Hermione. After I was released I went to Draco first thing and asked him how I could find you. If it helps any, he spent a solid hour yelling at me.”

Hermione smiled. “It helps a little.”

“Please. Please, let me back in. The only reason I went to Draco first instead of finding you was because I didn’t know if you still wanted me... if I even had a chance.”

Hermione swallowed and finally placed her hand in his. “There’s been no one else. It’s always been you. I’ve missed you terribly. I don’t even know why I agreed to this date because the poor sod had no chance, but now I’m glad I said yes.”

Theo’s shoulders relaxed as he closed his eyes and smiled. He stood up and reached into his pocket, throwing more than enough money on the table. “Let’s go home.”

Hermione stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing him in, unable to believe that he was standing right here, right now. “And never leave.”

Theo inched away just enough to kiss her. “And never leave.” 


End file.
